FunnyXFunXFunny
By: CreepySpaghettiMan. =] November 1st, 2014 4:24 P.M 1cooldude34: Ugh, another friend request, might as well accept it. 1cooldude34: A message? From the same guy I just accepted the friend request? Odd.... message COME TO MY PLACE FOR FREE ROBUX!!!! 100% Legit! 1cooldude34: Pathetic. response. I'm tired of all this free ROBUX bull crap. You have to be so desperate to get people into your game just so you can get Tix. Please leave ROBLOX, we don't need people like you scamming other people just for a couple of ticekts. Goodbye. has unfriended FunnyXFunXFunny has logged off, after two hours, he logs back in only to find several messages from FunnyXFunXFunny message ur just a big peice of crap! i hope u die in a hole u scrub! message ur just a big peice of crap! i hope u die in a hole u scrub! message ur just a big peice of crap! i hope u die in a hole u scrub! message ur just a big peice of crap! i hope u die in a hole u scrub! message DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! 1cooldude34: .........Are you serious? response Congratulations idiot, you're getting blocked. logs off Novmberr 2nd, 2014 4:00 P.M logs in to find a friend request from a new user named: OhSoUThinkUCanBanMe. With a message saying: im back u scrub u suck so much for blocking me i hate u!!!!!! scrub 1cooldude34: ....................................... has block this new user request from: StopBanningMeScrub Blocked. request from: STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP Blocked. request from: StopWithUrBans, MeHAXWillStopU, PlsNoMoreBans, PlsStopBanningMe, PLSPLSPLSPLSPLS, PLSNOMOREBLOCKX message to PLSNOMOREBLOCKX 1cooldude34's message: Ok what the hell is your deal? I'm tired of getting fiend requests from you. I'll go to your dumb place if it means that you will stop bothering me. If I have to, I'll make another account so you won't be able to spam me with friend requests. You either stop what you're doing, or you continue, and I'll make another account. PLSNOMOREBLOCKX's response: go to hell u scrub lord and just play my feking place im just trying to help u get some robux plz dont ban me on the feking part plz just go to my place and u will earn a lot of robux 1cooldude34's response: FINALLY! If it means you'll stop bothering me, I'll go. Enjoy your free ticket dumbass. joins the game. PLSNOMOREBLOCKX is currently on the game as well. game has shut down. PLSNIMOREBLOCKZ new messgae: u wull pay u will pay u will pay u will pay 1cooldude34's response: I hate you as well buddy. =] PLSNOMOREBLOCKX response: u dont knoww what i put it dat game its something that will affect u not me has blocked PLSNOMOREBLOCKX 1cooldude34: Glad that's over. He was probably lying about inserting something in that game. has logged off November 3rd 2014 4:00 P.M logs on with the usual "Free robux" scams. One particular message interested him. EpicbossOver9000BOSS's message: Hey dude! I just made a cool audio and I hope you buy it and enjoy it! Sorry for the advertising.:/ It's just really hard to get your creations out there. I already spent my 100 robux on the audio. I can't make an ad for now. SORRY FOR THE ADVERTISING AGAIN! 1cooldude34's response: I usually hate people like you. I'll accept your request. I rarely do this, so you're a lucky man. buys the auido from the robloxian. is listing to the audio you can make up of the audio. -Screaming. -Banging. -Writing. -Sobbing. -A boy saying "Goodbye." -Static. -A woman yelling at a boy. 1cooldude34: What....the hell? 1cooldude34's message to EpicbossOver9000BOSS: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL WAS THAT AUDIO ALL ABOUT?! EpicbossOver9000BOSS's response: .....Uh, it's my Drop it remix. Haven't you heard of the song Drop it? I made a remix.......You didn't have to be that harsh on me if you didn't like it....gosh...... 1cooldude34's response: That was not a Drop it remix. That was freakin disturbing, Maybe you sent the wrong link. All I got was a very disturbing audio..... EpicbossOver9000BOSS's response: Maybe I did. Perhaps check the link again? Here's the link to my Drop it remix. I actually made sure it's teh remix.:P listens to the audio. 1cooldude34's message to EpicBossOver9000BOSS: Cool remix. Although, I don't understand how in the world I ended up getiing a different audio. EpicbossOver9000BOSS's response: Do you mind sending the link to the audio? I would like to listen to it. 1cooldude34's response: I will. Altoughh, I am warning you, it is freaky as hell. November 3 2014 4:30 P.M EpicbossOver9000's message: Uh, what the hell? After hearing that audio I just went outside and try to get my mind off of it but, I just can't stop thinking of it..... 1cooldude34's response: Ya, it was creepy alright, since you already know what I just experienced, do you mind helping me crack this case? EpicbossOver9000's response: Alright, we start tomorrow, I feel like I just want to sleep with some one due to me being really scared of that....audio..whatever it is.... WORK IN PROGRESS! I am currently still thinking aobut what to do with this story, I will be adding more content the following days! This is my first creepypastaa ever! I am deeply sorry if this REALLY disappoints. Also, the first part of the story is not meant to be creepy, I'm just building the story up. =]